Vehicles are commonly equipped with electronic controllers that monitor and control the functions of engines, transmissions, operator stations, hydraulic systems, and the like. The electronic controllers must be mounted in a manner that secures them to the vehicle while also protecting them from undue shock and vibration. Mounting locations are often crowded with other vehicle components, which makes installation and removal of the electronic controllers for service difficult. In addition, the electronic controllers are often connected to thick bundles of wire harnesses that must be carefully routed around other vehicle components, further hampering servicing of the electronic controllers.